Chibi Miku Adventures Redux
by Animefreaks2
Summary: The misadventures of the cute chibi-miku. This story is based of the comic strip. I also have added in an OC in it and i will take in any OC if wanted but it needs to be good! Have fun with the new Chibi Miku!
1. Triston's Story

_Hi! welcome to the story! I hope you can enjoy this story as much as i did writing it! Now let's begin..._

Well the day began like any other day i suppose. I woke up and **_she_** was standing over me again waiting for me to get up...I guess i should introduce myself, My name is Triston Yuudai, I am in a famous group called Vocaloid. Now the girl that was staring at me was my friend Rin Kagamine who is also a Vocaloid herself. Trust me she really is a nice person but sometimes she is kinda mean. "Triston get up! You need to do your chores for the morning and make us breakfast." She said hitting on the head lightly so i can wake up.

I groan and sit up slowly and say "Rin don't worry its only...8:00 am...OH MY GOD IT'S 8 AM!" I said realizing that the others who live here are going to be waking up soon.(I will introduce them soon) So I quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen and cooked omelets for everyone and adding in extra leeks for a certain someone. As soon it was 8:30 AM the other two started coming downstairs for breakfast, the first one was Len Kagamine who walked downstairs grabbing a banana and his omelet and saying good morning to me and eating his breakfast. Second and last but not least was my good friend Chibi Miku.

Chibi Miku is what i suppose is to be a tiny version of the real Miku Hatsune who is another good friend of mine but since she has been gone for tour chibi miku has been staying with me,Rin,and Len so she would not be lonely and be taken care of. "Good morning Triston." ChibiMiku said smiling as always. "Morning, here is your omelet." I said handing her a the plate and quickly taking off a cooking apron to do the other chores. "Thanks Tris!" She said as she walked to the table and hoping on the chair while Len and Rin were eating and Rin as always trying to play her PSP while she eats. I quickly take away the PSP and say "No playing while eating!" She then looked at me angrily and Len and chibi miku looked away in fear as suddenly i was hit on the head and getting the PSP stolen right out of my hands.

"Don't ever try that again!" Rin yelled as I slowly backed away nodding and going back to my chores. "Yup..just another average day here in the Kagamine house..." I muttered to myself grabbing a grocery list and asking Chibi Miku if she wanted to go to the Family Mart with me which she replied yes so she can visit our friend Haku who is a bit shy but really fun to be with. As we started to walk to the store the day was nice and the birds were chirping but of course mother nature pulled a trick on us because by the time we arrived me and chibi miku were sweating and Haku got us water which we said thanks in return.

As I got the grocery's I saw Chibi Miku buying one of the hot and spicy leek crackers which i could not wait to she her try. I soon found myself watching Chibi Miku bite into the Spicy concoction and soon her whole face turned red and she made me buy her two cartons of milk (yuck). Soon after Haku was laughing and so was I while Chibi Miku gave us a glare. "It's not funny when your mouth is on fire!" She said while holding up the half eaten cracker. That only made me and Haku laugh some more and then soon later we left the Family Mart and waved Haku good bye.

Later on when I was done with chores I found myself playing a MMO with Chibi miku,Len,And Rin. We raided a dungeon and of course Rin being the Konata of the group was level infinity while me and len were mere level 10's and chibi Miku being a level 50."This seems very strange that chibi miku is a higher level than us Triston?" Len said sadly while we were the first to die. I nodded while Chibi Miku and Rin were in the game, defeating dragons and other creatures me and Len barely understood. As they led on to victory me and Len talked about when Hatsune was coming home...

It is now nighttime and as Len was the first to fall asleep me,Rin, and Chibi Miku went to watch "The Ring". After the movie me and Rin were freaked out the most while Chibi Miku had an evil plot in her mind that would effect us later on in the night...as i went to my room i heard a thump in chibi miku's room. Since i was already creeped out i slowly walked in and saw what seemed to be the Ring staring right at me. So I did what any real man would do in this moment! I screamed and ran into Rin's room telling her The Ring is real.

The next thing we know the door slowly started to open and The Ring was standing there in the flesh so Rin yelled "Take him not me!" as she pushed me to the Ring, the ring started to take off her hair revealing Chibi miku laughing while saying "that was for the spicy cracker!" I sighed and said "ok no more scary movies before bed!" and with that note we all went to bed. Lesson was never laugh at the chibi again!

_that is the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it here is a character description for Triston!_

__Name: Triston Yuudai

Age:17

Gender:male

eye color: Green

Hair color: Dark Brown

Hair style:Spiky (like sora form KH)

Skin color:Tan

Wears: A red shirt and jeans and for performances he wears a silver jacket and a black shirt with jeans

Likes: Taking care of his family and being the boss for once

Hates:milk

Favorite Food: Strawberries

Personality:always nice to people he meets and willing to do anything for his family


	2. Surpise!

_Hello again!_ _Thanks for the likes and the review! a quick shout out too ElectroMoon for your oc!_

Today was a fun day! I wake up and do my daily chores early so i can have some fun with my friends and as we were eating breakfast today chibi Miku was the first to speak up for today's activities."Hey Triston can you play with me today?" she asked nibbling on her toast. "sure!" I said now standing up to put my plate in the dishwasher. "Great that means Luna will play with us too!" She said now giggling and doing the same I was doing. "Well ya if she can.." I replied thinking about if Luna can play too. Luna is another recent Vocaloid too, When she first came to the group i helped her meet the others and get along with them.

The afternoon came by and i found myself knocking on her door while holding chibi Miku's hand and waiting for her to answer. She came out and smiled when she saw us "Triston! Hi there, what can i help you with?" Luna said as she opened the door and shook my hand and then shook chibi Miku's. "Well we wanted to know if you could play with me,Len,Teto, and Chibi Miku." Triston replied while pointing to Len who was walking up with Teto and they both shared a wave. "Sure! Let's go play!" Luna said as she got a ball and we walked to the park so we could play catch.

Once we got to the park we got into two teams and played catch and out in the corner of my eye i saw Neru who was shaking her head as if to say "wow how lame of them to play ball.." So i did what i knew what would get her attention and point to Len which she responded by Running to us like a f-16. Once she arrived Neru watched Len play the game and me and Luna were having a blast with we went to go find some ice cream to eat and i saw a ice cream stand and we all ran to it.

Soon I we all had our ice cream and we saw a good view of the person who served us and we just stared in awe. The person who served us was none other than Kaito. "Hello my friends! Enjoy the ice cream while it last!" Kaito said in his normal happy tone he would always have."Thanks Kaito! Don't eat the ice cream now!" I said laughing as we went to go play another game...Volleyball

A thing about me is that i am very competitive in this game and so is Len, so when we saw them setting it up we became rivals and got into teams. With Luna and Chibi Miku on my side and Len and Neru on their side the game started. Me and Len both were going for the point while our partners helped it was a long match but Len was victorious and i was on the ground panting.

Soon we found ourselves saying good bye to our friends and going home. When we got home I saw that Tomorrow would be Hatsune Miku's Birthday and it was really too bad for her not to be here for the celebration. As i walked up to my room i suddenly was tackled by a familiar stranger with long blue hair."Miku-chan! Your Home!" I said blushing slightly and chibi miku seeing her older self ran to give her a hug. "Well tomorrow will both be mine and chibi miku's birthday Triston! I am not going to miss out on that!" She replied as we both got up and started Night i cooked a special dinner for Hatsune's arrival: Leek Burgers, which turned out to be very good and i caught up with miku-chan and soon i fell asleep with a very good feeling that tomorrow would be the greatest day ever.

_Sorry for such a short story i am very busy._

_Name: Luna_

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Eye color: Misty, bright green

Hair color: Golden light blonde

Hair style: Luna's hair is shiny and up to her lower bust, it has slight curls and she also has thin sidebangs.

Skin color: Light creamy porcelain

Wears: Luna wears a black tight fitting black long sleeved shirt with a picture of a creeper head (minecraft) on the chest. She wears black short shorts and black converse with knee high white socks. She wears green and red and black earphones on her neck. She also has French style nails. For concerts, she has earphones and boots like Piko Utatane except they are green and white. She has short white gloves and white armwarmers. Her corset is black and she has a sleevless green tub top with a bit of her belly button showing. Her skirt is white with a black and green belt and white and black striped stockings.

Likes: Oliver, Miku, nyan cat, cosplaying, drawing, video games

Hates: bullies, scary things, haunted houses

Favorite food: Chinese

Personality: Luna is a sweet fun loving girl. She always giggles cutely but can cry easily. Her role model is Triston, and has a teeny crush on him.

She is also 5'2 and weighs 85 pounds :3


	3. The birthday party!

_Hello again!_ _Thanks for the likes and the reviews!_

Well today is the day...the Day of Hatsune Miku's Birthday and I say it was perfect for both me and the two Miku's. Today the day started off with me waking up at 3:00 AM (Don't judge) to make Miku-chan a cake and decorate the house. By the time it was 8:00 I was done with everything and I believed it was perfect Every inch of the house was in a light green and a bowl of leeks were in the center of it all as if saying "hey its my party no one elses."

Miku and chibi miku were the first ones downstairs and I personally made them a leek filled breakfast and a normal one for the rest of us. "So Triston I see you went through all this trouble for Miku..." Rin said giving me a sly look and a wink. I quickly retorted with a simple word "adolescence" and that shut her up for breakfast, the first birthday guess was Luka who was in her usual outfit and her pink hair was in a pony tail _i guess she is trying for a new look_ I thought in my head as I let her in and we discussed a serious topic "So what did you get for Miku's birthday?" Luka asked "It's a secret... I replied.

Luka smiled "well i got Chibi Miku black rock shooter. You know how much she loves that show after all." _You got that right if she loved it anymore she would probably become her too. _"it seems weird though...you only got a present for Miku..." Luka said raising an eyebrow while doing it. _Don't give me that look...its not like i did not get anything for Chibi miku-chan..._By the time the afternoon came Miku was wearing a party hat and so was Chibi Miku...gosh it looked so darn cute on them...wait that came out wrong(why would i say that?) Well back to the story, the first thing that came out of Chibi Miku's mouth was that she wanted to be called the "number one princess in the world" for her birthday which everyone did. Miku-chan on the other hand was normal and said thanks and greeted everyone that came. Kaito came later and he had an ice cream cake (of course) and then came Neru who pretty much just used her phone (how rude), Meiko came (not dunk), then Miyu Mizuki came in and so did chibi Miyu and of course chibi mik- im sorry the "number one princess" was thrilled for that because she always loved as her sister.

Finally everyone was here and it was really fun to see everyone and how they changed over the time like Meiko switching to Sake instead of Beer...go figure. Thus it was time for Miku to open her presents. the first thing she opened was Rin and Len's gift which was surprisingly A PSP, with games and everything,Meiko got her a photo album with her and Miku in it,Kaito got her his new book "Ice cream recipes?! YAY!", after opening a lot of her gifts it came down to mines and luka's. She opened Luka's first and miku got a the Black Rock Shooter Cosplay outfit and All the seasons in the series. Finally it was mine,Miku opened it slowly and saw a group photo of all of the vocaloids in one family picture and a dvd that had Miku's First time recording a song and meeting stared at it for a while and gave me a hug and said "thanks..." I could of sworn i heard a chuckle and a warm current traveled through my face.

Later that night we played games and karaoke but i saw Miku get up and walk up stairs to the roof probably to get some fresh air. Now lets just say I was very tired and half awake so i do not know if this actually happened but here it is...I remember walking up stairs too just to talk to Miku alone but when I walked out to the roof i heard..singing..I looked and saw miku on the railing (like the girl form the titanic) I could not help but just smile at that because she looked very happy...She finally saw me and stopped and came down "What are you doing up here?" she asked "Making sure your alright." I replied "Oh...I see..." she said sighing "maybe you should come inside? Its really cold out here and I don't want you getting sick on me!" I said holding out my hand and smiling. She stared at me for a while looking what looked like the color red...she then pulled my hand forward to her and then i remember watching her face come close to mine and the warm sensation on my lips.

Thats when i woke up..._WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DREAM IS THAT?! _I thought to myself. It seemed like it was real but it could not be I mean I like miku as a sister and she probably thinks the same so why would i have this short of dream? Well either way I could not feel a bit cheerful about it and as I got up and made breakfast i saw miku sitting there sleeping. I smiled and picked her up and lifted her to bed and as i was about to walk off i could of sworn i heard a tiny cheer. Well I guess thats it for the story of miku's birthday.

Name:Miyu Mizuki

Gender:Female

Age:17  
Eye colour:Bright red  
Hair colour: Bright red  
Hair style:long down to ankles bangs near her eyes on the right side she has a small plait always messy sometimes put her hair into a comover.  
Skin colour: pale  
Wears: a black top with a red skull on it dark blue jeans with a rip on one knee and red converse barely ever wears anything girly like a skirt or dress whenever she does everyone surprised and she says "What I am a girl you know". For performances a strapy red top and fitted black trousers sometimes a lace black or red mini dress  
Likes:eating chocolate (surprisingly slim for someone who loves chocolate) getting into mischief playing pranks fighting (sometimes has a katana) teasing people watching neru try to one up everyone (finds it funny but likes her sometimes they work together)  
Hates:people finding her cuddly toy colletion,losing fights people finding out she has a crush on someone. People telling her what to do and her parents  
Favorite Food: Chocolate  
Personality:Friendly, Funny, very random, easily offended, violent, good at sneaking around, Clever, Kind,easily likeable,likes looking after little kids and an animal lover.  
has a small crush on kaito thinks len's a shota and sometimes gets followed by her little sister chibi-miyu (who looks up tp chibimiku)

_please write a review for this chapter_


	4. The disappearance of Hatsune Miku part 1

_you guys are amazing thanks for reading!_

Its been two days since Miku's birthday came by and I found myself in a whole new situation with the teal haired girl this time. The day started off as normal as it could, me cooking breakfast and everyone coming downstairs and while we were eating Rin was the first to speak "So Miku...I saw you walk off upstairs and Triston did the same...mind to tell me what you guys did?" "Sleep..." me and Miku replied at the same time and me blushing at that dream I had where me and Miku kissed...I mean seriously thats a little weird. Rin looked disappointed with this fact and said "Oh...ok" and I could not help but feel a bit mad at that comment and I just stood up and put my plate in the sink.

Later that day it started to rain and i found myself sitting with Len and we played cards (two guys playing card games...how sad) It was pretty sad because i was really destroying Len in poker but he had his smile still on and he began to talk "So Triston I noticed you and Miku are really friendly with each other is there something i should know?" He said now leaning in close to my face _Your way to close to my face, Your in my personal bubble and Nothing is going on! _I thought in my head as Len did this "No nothing really..." I replied. Len sat up and said "Ah i see... do you have any feelings for her?" "NO!" I yelled and i walked up to my room.

_Ok I don't understand why People are asking this! I mean Miku is my best friend! She probably thinks the same of me...But I guess if she does like me I would feel the same for her...WOAH! where did that come from! Gosh I bet if she disappeared my life would be so much_ Better! This what I thought when I got mad at Len (little did I know That was my worst choice ever but thats later on) I then went to play with chibi-miku and it was a fun for a while until she said something that made me pause what i was doing."So Triston I saw that you carried Miku to bed yesterday..." I looked at her with a surprised face " Yes I did. don't tell me you think i like her too.." Chibi Miku replied " Nope I just wanna say that was really nice of you thanks.

I sighed with relief "anytime Chibi-Miku" After that I went to go visit Kaire Namida an old friend of mine. She was answered the door and greeted me with the usual childish grin and i smiled at that because right now thats what i really needed. She was looking pretty as always but i worry for her because a lot of people love her and want to stalk her... oh gosh thats really weird for her."Hey Kaire how are things? I said "Oh fine you know..slapped a guy today for trying to stalk me..." She replied "Oh..ok well do you need anything because I'm checking up on people near by." I said "no I'm fine at the moment." She said "Well ok..." I said then and with that i walked away.

It was now night time and the rain was getting worse and thats when Miku came to me and said something that drove me over the edge "Triston I wanted to talk to you about something.." "Sure miku what is it?" I replied "well Chibi miku told me your the one that lifted me up to my room..." She asked "yes what of it?" I asked "well i wanted to say thank you?" She said giving me a hug "Well I did not want you to get cold!" I said now walking off to my room and slamming the door. why am I like this? I Don't really understand why i am so mad...Thats about when I fell asleep. Now whats going to happen next is not funny at all.

Name: Kaire Namida

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Eye colour: Silver

Hair colour: Jet Black

Hair style:long down to mid tight, has also short bangs near her eyes on the right side that brush to her shoulder. She usually leaves her hair untied and just clips it up with a slight small rose clip but sometimes ties it into a side ponytail

Skin colour: pale

Wears: A long white loose shirt that hangs on her shoulder under it is a black tank top, blue short shorts and black back lace boots that stop to her knees.  
If performance:  
A violet and silver long sleeve tank top. The strings are actually seen and the sleeves reach her forearm. the ends of the sleeves are light blue ribbons on each side. Her skirts is similar to Miku's but is blue violet with aqua linings on it. Her hair is braided with pink and purple flowers (sometimes ribbons) to hold it together (If you watched Tangled. the part were rapunzel braids her hair it just like that)

Likes:Eating apples, Blackmailing people, Getting what she wants, flowers, Doing archery, Drawing/painting

Hates: People who stalk her around (She's actually very pretty, I mean VERY pretty), People who beat her, People who makes fun or mocks of archery, When things don't go her way, Testing people with hard questions and making them have a had time answering it (sometimes a sadist)

Favorite Food: Apples

Personality:She's level headed and calm, she also mature for her age but can be childish. She's sometimes a tsudere. She's smart, and fun. She can sometimes be emotionless and stone faced but is actually fun to be with. She is also mischievous and can get information out of anyone but she can sometimes go a little too far with it which makes her a blackmailer. She pretty cool and observant. She is also very beautiful but doesn't care about it

_please write a review for this chapter_


	5. The disappearance of Hatsune Miku part 2

_you guys are amazing thanks for reading!_

It was September the fourth...It was such a rainy day..its as if the sky was crying for a lost family member...Which was what i was doing right now. The reason for this was because of the events that happened earlier today. It hard to believe on how fast it hit us but enough of that lets get on to the story. I woke up early like i always do but it was just to realize I did not need to cook that day so as i was crawling off back to bed I saw Miku walking out of her room and something was off about her..But I decided to just go back to sleep and not get involved. I went to bed again and after an hour i went downstairs and Miku was there looking a bit Melancholic and I walked to the table and said "Morning all...Miku are you alright?" I asked "I-I'm fine" She said not at all sounding fine..."where's chibi miku?" "she is still sleeping" Rin said giving me my plate. I then Ate and it was silent all breakfast.

Later on I went to go see chibi miku and when i walked into the room she was shivering very badly and i ran an checked her temperature and I found out she was very sick and I made her sleep it out in the bed...Little did I know this was a huge mistake in my part...Besides that I went to go check Miku's temperature and I found her passed out again and as I suspected she was also sick. I put blankets on both of them and waited for them to wake up so i can tend to them. After 5 hours I went to go wake them up by force since they needed to eat but I was worried also because they usually sleep for a short amount of time but when I went to go wake them up they would not wake up! I then called Len and Rin and they called master and soon enough Master came in and checked them.

I was right by master while he was doing his diagnosis after a while he looked grim and he looked at me and said "Triston...Miku has an error in her data banks and it seems to have gotten Chibi Miku too...If they are not going to get better soon I believe they will disappear." While he said this I was feeling very sad about this and I could not help but feel this was my fault..After all I did want her to be gone from my life so i would stop getting teased... "Well?! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I yelled at master but he just looked down and said "Even though i created her I can't find out what to do...its best to hope for her condition to get better and not get overridden with the error..." With that he left me...

Usually I don't worry so much for one person even if there my friends and I watched Miku sleep and surprisingly i started to cry..._Why am I crying?This is what i wanted right? No..this is not what i wanted at all...What does Miku mean to me? A Vocaloid? A Famous Singer? An Android? No Miku is Miku and there is nothing wrong with that...I did not the answer the question right though...Damn... I-I think I understand now...the whole reason why I felt so weird about the fact of being with miku is the fact that I...I..._ with that sudden though I had a crazy idea...I leaned in to where Miku was sleeping and kissed her on the lips hoping something can happen like sleeping beauty or snow white and surprisingly Miku's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at me it was kinda weird though because i was in shock and i was looking straight down at her "Did I miss something?" Miku asked sitting up and looking around "You had a Error Miku...You were asleep and its now 12:00 AM its been a full day since you fell asleep" I replied with a sudden tear falling Miku then looked at me surprised "Were you here the whole time and why are you crying?" _I now understood...12:00Am the choice...Keep miku or not...well i chose to keep her...I don't care what you say about it I love her crazy antics and her personality and right now this is all i need._ I smiled "You had me worried silly and don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said smiling "Im sorry is there anything I can do to make you happy?" Miku asked "Well first you can never get sick again and secondly this..." She pondered what the next request was until I hugged her and whispered "stay with us till the very end ok?" and she blushed and nodded.

The Next day I made sure to cook this morning and I think I outdid myself this time because everything was leek related..Chibi Miku came downstairs and I picked her up and hugged her which she replied with a "I'm starving!". As soon as everyone came down I smiled and said "everyone enjoy and eat every last one of it!" You know I think I can handle Miku for a while since she is just so awesome so why should she leave? That and who else would I love the most in this messed up world we live in?

_Well everyone this is the end of book 1! The Next Book would be called "The Randomness which is Chibi Miku!" Where it is more focused on the laughs and a bit of the Romance between Miku and Triston But mostly laughs so i hope you enjoyed this first book and please review if you want this next book to come out!"_


	6. One week till christmas

Ah December...what a great month why? Because that's when Christmas time is here and of course its exciting for one person especially...

" ONE MORE WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS!" Chibi Miku said yelling at us while we ate our breakfast "Why are you so pumped for Christmas Chibi-miku how do you know that you were not bad this year?" Rin asked while me and Len glared at her "what?! I'm just being optimistic!" Rin said noticing the glares "Well im sure she has been good this year Rin..." I said while sipping on coffee "after all she did behave and help out around the house this month and so did I!" Len chimed in "Len shut up your getting a lump of coal for being a complete Shota" Rin replied "ummm whats a shota?" Chibi miku asked. And with that me and Len stood up and said "Have fun explaining that Rin..."

Later that day Len and I were doing some Christmas shopping "So what are you getting for your girlfriend Tristan?" Len asked while chuckling "Oh shut up Len. Me and Miku are not even dating. We just acknowledge the fact that I sorta like her" I replied with haste "Sure, keep telling yourself that hot shot so what are you getting her?" Len replied "Well she did want that Leek sword...Also I believe Chibi Miku wanted that too...What are you getting for your sister?" I asked looking at the prices of the Leek swords "Well She needs coal but I think she wanted a new piece for her psp.." Len Replied "Ah here it is lets see $42115.00 yen... $42115.00 YEN?!" Len screamed looking at the price tag "You think thats bad look at this... Fifty thousand yen that seems a bit to much huh?" I asked "you bet! I think we are going to have to check the bank to see how much we have.." Len said "Not it!" I said "Not I-God dammit" Len replied "I hope Chibi Miku does not have to deal with any of this at the house.." I replied

Back at the house Chibi Miku was playing DDR against Rin. " I WILL DESTROY YOU IN THIS GAME" Rin yelled "we been playing this game for 2 hours now and i beat you every time.." Chibi Miku said sighing "NO WE KEEP DOING THIS TILL I WIN!" Rin yelled. At this time me and Len walked in with presents in our hands and put them in the closet and we saw this happening "Umm what are you-" "NOTHING AT ALL TRISTON GO AWAY..." while we walked away Rin screamed "YES I DID IT!" and that is how we spent this friday


End file.
